Along Came Rosie
by Kiss The Stars
Summary: A new and strange girl comes to Hogwarts. Falls in love, blah blah blah. Same sob story. But I like it...yeah.


She stood there, next to Hagrid, as the Hogwarts Express rolled into the station. Standing in the cool September breeze in just a spaghetti strapped top and low rise jeans, she stared into the distance. Turning her attention to the students leaving the train, she noticed a small group of friends walk over. She gave them a shy, small smile as they said hello to Hagrid before leaving to join their classmates.  
  
First years! This way! Hagrid called out.  
  
Though not a first year, she stood still. She had to come with the first years to get sorted. Her sixteen year old body taking long strides to stay up front with Hagrid. She shared a small boat with two other children. They gave her a nervous smile before changing their nervous expression to an expression of wonder.  
  
Wow! One girl said, as they saw the whole castle of Hogwarts reveal.  
  
Once off the boats, they were taken upstairs, where a lady with gray hair in a tight bun was waiting for them.  
  
You will be sorted into any of the four houses; she started off with, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff. While you say here, your house will be like your family. Your accomplishments will earn you points. Any rule breaking.you will lose points. Now, wait two minutes until you may come into the Great Hall. The professor left the students alone.  
  
Two minutes later, the professor led them down between two tables (out of four) to a long table. In front of that table, sat a very old, very tattered pointed hat. The hat burst out into song. After the song the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, made some quick announcements. Then he introduced her as a sixth year transfer student from New York City. Then the sorting went on.  
  
Rosalie, Allison, said the professor.  
  
Her name was finally called.  
  
She walked up towards the stool and sat down on it. Her face showed no emotion. She felt the light hat sit on her head for a moment before it started talking to her. She was sure no one could hear what the hat was saying to her. It said some stuff about how smart she was, and which house she should be in. Then it debated itself until it cried out, GRYFFINDOR!  
  
The students burst out clapping, and Alice Rosalie walked in the direction of the Gryffindor table. She sat between a raven-haired boy and a red- haired girl. The girl introduced herself as a fifth year named Ginny Weasley.  
  
Allison, right? Said a bushy haired girl, Ginny said was Hermione Granger.  
  
I prefer being called Rosie or Allie. But, yes, Rosie replied in her soft voice.  
  
What brings you to Hogwarts? Said the raven-haired boy named Harry Potter.  
  
Well, to make it short; my parents are on tour for their little country band which is strange because we live in New York and there is no one left in my family to take me this year, except my drug and sex-addict brother and my oh-so-wonderful aunt. And I've refused to go to a foster home and to live with either of them. My mother went to Hogwarts, so I decided to transfer here, Rosie said.  
  
Oh, I'm really sorry, Rosie. But, what are you going to do after the term ends? Ginny asked.  
  
Possibly stay with my aunt or go to a friends house, replied Rosie.  
  
Silence. Rosie shrugged and watch the last first year get sorted into Slytherin. She looked down at her lap and noticed a boy, about Harry and Hermione's age with the same red hair as Ginny, looking at her.  
  
So, Rosie. Do you have robes to wear to classes? Hermione asked noticing her clothing.  
  
Rosie shook her head no.  
  
That's okay. We're in the same dorm, so we can share until the next Hogsmead trip. Unless we get special permission from Dumbledore to go this weekend, Hermione suggested.  
  
I would like that. Thanks, Hermione, Rosie said.  
  
Did I introduce you to my brother, Ron? Anyways, this is my older brother Ron. He's in the same year as you, Ginny said.  
  
Hello Ron, Rosie said politely, extending her hand across the table.  
  
Ron took her hand, Hey, he said. She pulled her hand slowly away, but Ron's hand was still gripped into hers.  
  
I kind of need that for a second, she said teasingly. Ron blushed and let go of her hand. Rosie gave him an embarrassed smile.  
  
Rosie took her black duffle bag out from under the table. She opened the zipper and took out a water bottle.  
  
----  
  
Around one, Rosie crept downstairs wearing black and pink plaid P.J. pants and the same black spaghetti strapped top. Going down the stairs her bare shoulder brushed someone's shoulder. She gasped and jumped back, stumbling down six or seven steps.  
  
Sorry. Are you okay? The familiar voice said.  
  
Rosie straightened up and walked up a few steps.  
  
What are you doing up so late? He said, taking her hand and leading her down the staircase. He led her towards in front of the fire. Though, only embers left in the fireplace, the glow showed Ron's face.  
  
Jetlag. Your excuse? Rosie said, once she was comfortable.  
  
I just couldn't sleep, Ron said, not letting go of Rosie's hand.  
  
Rosie pulled her hand away to brush a short strand of hair from her face. Is there like, a kitchen or someplace where I could get ice cream or something? Rosie whispered.  
  
Yeah. Want me to show you? Ron asked.  
  
Rosie nodded, stood up, and took Ron's hand. Not looking straight at his face, she grinned to herself. Ron led them to Great Hall, up to the portrait of fruit.  
  
Now, what you do is, tickle the pear, Ron said.  
  
Rosie stood up on her tip toes to tickle the pear. It gave a giggle and turned into a door knob. She opened the door and the gigantic kitchen was revealed. There were only about ten house elves walking around. One noticed the couple and ran up to them.  
  
And what will yeh be having at this hour miss and sir? The house elf's voice squeaked.  
  
Do you have any ice cream or sorbet? Rosie asked her.  
  
We have rainbow and orange sorbet. Then there are vanilla bean, French vanilla, chocolate, cherry, rocky road, and Neapolitan ice cream, the house elf replied.  
  
Can I just have a pint of Rocky Road? Rosie asked, Two spoons, please, she added, casting a sideways grin at Ron. He nodded and went over to say hello to a house elf named Dobby. When the house elf getting the carton of ice cream came back, Ron walked to Rosie's side.  
  
Thank you. Very much, she said, before taking the ice cream and two spoons. Then they left.  
  
Halfway to the portrait of the fat lady, the ice cream carton slipped out of Rosie's hand and rolled behind them. They both froze, listening for sounds of any other movement besides the carton rolling down the hall.  
  
Crap. Should I get it? Rosie asked, finally.  
  
I don't know. Aren't you cold? Ron whispered, noticing her top.  
  
Rosie giggled, A little. But it's cool.  
  
Are you sure? Ron asked, uncertainly.  
  
Perfect, Rosie said, walking down the dark hallway to retrieve the ice cream.  
  
Ron followed her and watched her slowly bend down on her tip toes, get the ice cream and spin around, still on her toes. She gave him a huge grin, and then slipped onto her bottom.  
  
Rosie scrunched up her face and covered her mouth from not trying to laugh. Ron helped her up with her free hand. Then he bent down and picked up the ice cream.  
  
Oh. So now you think your Mr. Big shot because you can pick up ice cream without falling over? Rosie said with a grin.  
  
Pretty much, Ron replied.  
  
Rosie lightly punched his shoulder. They walked the rest of the way in silence. When they reached the common room the fire was out. When they sat down, Rosie stared at the fireplace for a second, with a concentrated look on her face. Then, a little fire appeared, with embers glowing around it. Ron started at her, astonished. Rosie gave him a small grin.  
  
What did you bring to Hogwarts? Ron asked, because you don't have a uniform.  
  
I have three shirts, a pair of jeans, these P.J. pants, and like, five water bottles. Oh and about five hundred dollars in cash and my credit card, drivers license, and my address book, Rosie said.  
  
You fit all that.into that tiny duffle bag?  
  
Well, yes. I mean half the cash and my credit card is in a wallet. The other half and my license is in another. Wallets are really small too. And my shirts are pretty thin. The only thing taking up the room is my jeans and water bottles.  
  
They were close now, trying to get warm. The ice cream was making them cold. Rosie checked her watch for the time.  
  
Oh dear God. It's ten past three, she said, standing up. Ron stood up with her.  
  
Yeah, I guess. We have classes tomorrow, he said.  
  
Okay. See you in.like, five hours; she said with a grin, Thanks for making my first night here fun. She kissed his cheek and went upstairs to the girls' dormitories.  
  
Ron followed but went the opposite way to the boys dormitories. 


End file.
